User blog:Y-Tiger/Who wanna do mess up RPs with me? :D
I can't seem to stop wanting either Kidnap RPs or Slave RPs ^^; I need a character for this -w-; (As in, I need to stop using Baine XD ) Characters able to use for some of these RPs Yasmi Heyu For those that don't know, Foxes are not k-9 their Vulpini. Yasmi Heyu, a Mix of a Fox and a cat. age: 19(at lest.) Colors: Fur is lightest gray, sometimes show as white. Her eyes are a nice, icey blue as her outfit is rang through light cream and sometimes dark blues. Traits: Heyu family - Honest, loyal(to whom her family is loyal to.), resistance to magicsself put on her, if it affects the area but does not affect her, then it is fine.), their accent kind of gives off maybe an arbic mix of Brisith. Juile family(Mother side) - Able to barter(Trade well), blend in well with crowds if wearing clothes to show she is a trader and able to tell what is real and fake.(From gems. metals and objects.) Victoria Youngblood Another Character, and she will get her own page soon, being the daughter of Bisk and Baine :3 So, I hope you like her appearances FroZen ^^ (Incase you can't see the information well) Name: Victoria Youngblood(since Bisk and baine don't really have last names) Nickname: Vic Gender: Female speices: Hedgehog-mink (Hedgemink) Vampire Kind: Royal blood mix with common blood? Age: 16 yet 18 in appearances (Or 18 years old in both appearances and age depending on the RP) Home: Baine's Forest Hut Family: *Mother: Baine *Father: Bisk Enemies: Unknown Lover: Unknown Hates: Unknown Likes: Unknown Speical Ablities:(for somereason I am thinking time travler, charms like a vampire and something else.) About: Unknown and don't know what this means XD Cabi a female fox :D Not much to say that she is shy, innocent and can NOT be in the rape section due to how old she is (15) Blouse An Angel Ice fox, really naughty. Cyra A female fox. IceFire A female fox that controls Ice and Fire. She should never be used in Kidnapping RPs ^^; OR Slave RPs (she was changed into a Fox, just so everyone knows.) Kaiya Graveglow Name: Kaiya Graveglow Age: looks 11 but is really 16,000 years old Speices: Vampire/Cravev wolf(will come up with a better name) Gender: Female Fur Color: Off set light purple(not lavander) and mix of light pink highlights and makeup(Eyeshadow and Lipstick) Eye colors: Pink. (I needed a female that was a vampire that isn't Victoria ^^; ) Krow Graveglow Name: Krow Graveglow Age: Appears 15 but is 16,100 years old Species: Vampire/Craven Wolf Gender:Male Fur color: Dull dark gray Eye colors: Gold -The older brother of Kaiya- LIST OF RPS THAT ARE MESS UP! *Kidnapping (-w-) *Slavery(Nothing EXTREMELY bad ^^; ) *Murder(As long as it involves some type of love into the twisted mess.) *Hitchhiker(Kind of a strange thing, read it in a Fan-fiction Story of Shadamy, which wasn't really a love story.) *Rape(since it can happen) *Insest!!!! (Even through we already have these kind of couples, I'm just putting this. THIS DOESN'T HAVE TO BE WITH YASMI!) Types of these RPs Kidnapping *Vampire Kidnapping *Werewolf Kidnapping *Bandits Kidnapping *Gang Kidnapping *Pirate Kidnapping *Mephiles Kidnapping(For some people) *Secret Kidnap *Mmm... Thinking Slaves *Sex Slave *Labor Slave *Servent Slave *Mmm... Thinking Murder *Female Murderer *Male Murderer *Child Murderer *Serial Killer *Um... Thinking Rape *Female Rape *Male Rape *Bar Rape(In a bar and got rape, yep) *Alleyway Rape *Group Rape(?) *Kidnap Rape(Yeeep) *Incest Rape(Cause it can happen) *Secret Rape *Forest Rape *Um... Can't think anymore... Insest! *Brother x Brother *Sister x Sister *Twin love *Sister x Brother *First Cousin x someone *Triple love (Cause, it can happen) *I can't think of anymore... Kidnap RPs Sovash- *[[Kidnapping RP: A Nightmare Of A Job] FroZen- *The Lost Vampire-Demon Princess (OneXone offical RP) *A Baine RP *Dark Kidnapping Onup- * Angel- *Kidnapping RP: Julie's Strange journey *Kidnapping Unoffical RP (Kidnapping 2 Baine) *A Baine RP Red Hedgehog Sonic Fan(Red)- * Slave RPs Sovash- *堕天使と悪魔の狐 Daten-shi to akuma no kitsune (Fallen Angel and Demonic Fox): Slave RP FroZen- * Onup- * Angel- * Red Hedgehog Sonic Fan(Red)- *Slave RP: An echidna's idea of fun Murder RPs Sovash- * FroZen- * Onup- * Angel- * Red Hedgehog Sonic Fan(Red)- * Hitchhiker RPs Sovash- * FroZen- * Onup- * Angel- *Hitchhicker RP: Don't trust those you don't know. Red Hedgehog Sonic Fan(Red)- * Rape RPs Sovash- * FroZen- * Onup- *Rape Inset RP: Forbidden Touch Angel- * Red Hedgehog Sonic Fan(Red)- *Are deep desire's: a rape rp Insest RPs Sovash- * Dark twisted love of three: Insest RP * (Coming soon) FroZen- *Dark Kidnapping *Sexy little Succubi Onup- *Aidan X Amira:(-insert meaningful tittle-) *Rape Inset RP: Forbidden Touch Angel- * Red Hedgehog Sonic Fan(Red)- *(coming soon.) (In case more are on the list.) Category:Blog posts